zaralarssonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Forget You
Lyrics Larsson: I used to be so happy But without you here I feel so low I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go 'Cause once upon a time you were my everything It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know I will never forget you You'll always be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die And I will never want much more And in my heart I will always be sure I will never forget you And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die 'Til the day I die ('til the day I die) 'Til the day I die ('til the day I die) MNEK: Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright I wonder what would happen If we went back and put up a fight 'Cause once upon a time you were my everything It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind) Larsson: I will never forget you And you'll always be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die And I will never want much more And in my heart I will always be sure I will never forget you And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die Both: Feeling it, loving it Everything that we do And all along, I knew I had something special with you But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you Feeling it, loving it Everything that we do And all along, I knew I had something special with you But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through I can't hide my connection with you I will never forget you And you'll always be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die And I will never want much more And in my heart I will always be sure That I will never forget you And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die 'Til the day I die... 'Til the day I die... 'Til the day I die... 'Til the day I die... 'Til the day I die... 'Til the day I die... I will never forget you... 'Til the day I die. Track listing Music video A music video to accompany the release of "Never Forget You" was first released onto YouTube on 17 September 2015 at a total length of four minutes and two seconds. As of December 2016, it has received over 300 million views. The music video features a girl who meets a creature, or, makes up an imaginary friend. It shows the girl growing up and always thinking about and spending time with the creature (played by Chris Fleming) or imaginary friend. The video was filmed in Iceland and was directed by Richard Paris Wilson. Category:Songs Category:So Good songs Category:2016 Category:Singles